


i'll lie right down in my favorite place

by bemusedlybespectacled (ardentintoxication)



Series: i wanna be your dog [1]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: 'that constitutes porn right?', BDSM, Collars, Community: jakink, Dom/sub, Embedded Images, F/M, Femdom, Kink Meme, Kink Negotiation, Social Media, and by 'porn' I mean 'surely everyone enjoys talking about boundaries as much as I', in which I continue to write anti-50 Shades porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentintoxication/pseuds/bemusedlybespectacled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jupiter gets a dog. Caine is, inexplicably, jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll lie right down in my favorite place

**Author's Note:**

> From [this prompt](http://jakink.dreamwidth.org/724.html?thread=11732#cmt11732) at the kink meme, but incorporating [this prompt](http://jakink.dreamwidth.org/724.html?thread=21716#cmt21716).
> 
> Title is from The Stooges' "I Wanna Be Your Dog" for obvious reasons.
> 
> As of right now, none of the names I used are registered users on Fetlife. Any similarity to real people is coincidental.
> 
> As usual, please do not use this as a "how to BDSM" guide. Do your own research and learn at your own pace.

His name is Sirius (after the Marauder), he's a black lab/Jack Russell mix Jupiter adopted from PAWS Chicago, and Caine hates him.

Not that he's said so outright or anything, but it's kind of obvious. The way he stiffens in Sirius' presence, the slight growl in the back of his throat if they're in the same room, the way he wrinkles his nose if her jeans have dog hair on them.

It doesn't really make sense. It's not a general dislike of dogs, Jupiter knows. He's friendly to puppies they pass in the park, and he doesn't mind if she plays with her babushka's cat.

Short of Sirius secretly being a gremlin when her back is turned, or something, she doesn't really know what his problem is.

"Is there something wrong?" she asks eventually, on one of the rare occasions where her family is out and she's home alone with him and the dog.

"Wrong with what?"

"Sirius. I mean, you just seem to... have an issue with him."

"That's between me and him," says Caine, eyeing the dog warily.

"So you  _do_ have a problem."

"Not with him, exactly," says Caine, and now she's getting somewhere.

"With what, then?"

"I just- he annoys me. How he acts."

"He's just a normal dog, Caine." She glances at Sirius with suspicion. "...he  _is_ a normal dog, right?"

"He is, I made sure of it."

"Then what's the problem?"

"It's because he's  _yours_."

Half-jokingly, Jupiter asks, "Caine, are you jealous?"

Caine doesn't blush. He's probably genetically incapable of it. But even so his eyes dart downwards and his hand moves to rub the back of his neck. "Yeah?"

Jupiter swallows a laugh. It wouldn't help to make fun of him when he's so clearly upset about it. "Oh, _Caine_ -" she starts to say, but he's still looking determinedly at the floor.

"I mean, I wouldn't presume to command all your majesty's attention," he says in a rush, slipping back into the overly formal speech he gets when he's nervous. "It's not that. I just... I wouldn't mind. Being treated like that."

"Like how?"

There might be a tiny spot of color in Caine's cheeks, it's hard to tell with this lighting. "He gets petted. And rewarded." The hand at the back of his neck tightens. "Everyone knows who he belongs to."

"Oh," Jupiter says. She's - weirdly not surprised. If anything, she feels a bit of a head rush, like she's stood up too fast, like Caine's just called her  _Your Majesty_  the way he does sometimes.

A few more things click into place, so obvious that she can't believe she missed it before.

"Oh," says Jupiter again. "Would you... is that something you'd want? To... do that."

"If it please your majesty," says Caine, in a way that sounds like  _oh please oh please._

"Okay," she says, the gears already turning. "I'll think about it."

* * *

Jupiter was born in a shipping container, not under a rock, so she already knows a few vague things about what Caine is asking for. But if she's going to do this, she's going to do this right, and that means asking a few things of Google.

She reads a few blogs, spends a lot of time on Wikipedia, joins a website or two. There's forums for people like her, she finds, so she spams a couple of them with posts with titles like "my boyfriend might be a sub??" and "advice on collars" and "how do I know if i'm a dom?"

To the last one, someone named MissNocta99 responds, **Is this something you want to do together, or something you want to do to please him?**

 **both?** she writes back, after some thought. **he was the one who brought it up but the more i read about it the more i like it? i don't think i would have found it on my own tho.**

* * *

On the day Jupiter gets two packages in the mail, she goes on a date with Caine. She takes him out for Japanese, because it's cheap and he's adorable when he's trying to use chopsticks. She practices with the grav boots a little, though he still flies rings around her even on her best days. On top of Willis Tower, she reveals her purchases.

"I couldn't decide between them," she says in a rush, pulling the first item out of its envelope. "So I thought, maybe one for normal people and one for just us?"

Cool metal pools in his palm, and he examines it with a snort. "Dog tags?"

"I've already told people you're ex-army, and hey, it's not that far from the truth, right? Though if you look-" she points to one of the tags "-they're not exactly standard issue." She'd gotten them from some who did custom engravings on Etsy, with his name and then RETURN TO: Jupiter Jones underneath. Below that is his actual serial number from the Skyjackers, and his eyes widen when he gets to that line.

"I didn't think you'd remembered."

"To be fair, I forgot the first four digits," she says. "But I think Stinger understood why I was asking."

"Stinger knows a lot about splices, almost as much as the splicers themselves," says Caine. "But I'd rather not think about him knowing about this." He looks at the dog tags, then back at her. "You said you had something else?"

"Oh, yeah," she says, and pulls out the other bubblewrap envelope. "You said you wanted people to know who you belonged to, so I got you this." "This" is what she spent nearly her entire biweekly paycheck on: a collar, made of thick black suede. At the center is a stamped metal plate that says _Property Of HM Jupiter_ , with rings on either side to hook to a leash or chain.

Caine looks almost like he's in shock.

"Do you like it?" she asks, a small burst of panic bubbling up. Maybe he doesn't. Maybe she read this wrong.

"I- I don't deserve this," he says, which is  _not_ what she was expecting him to say at all.

"You deserve everything I give you." It comes out sounding a bit harsher than what she wanted to say, but it seems to shake something in him.

"Of course, your majesty," he says, and there's the rank-and-file tone again. Jupiter reaches up to cup his face in her hand.

"Stop that," she says, deliberately more gentle. "I wouldn't do this if I didn't think you deserved it, that you weren't worthy. You know that, right?"

He nods, slowly, without losing contact with her hand.

"Do you want to try this? Me being in charge?"

"You're always in charge," he says immediately, and she laughs.

"I know. But like, in a way that's just us, that either of us can turn off if we want to. That we're going to talk about,  _thoroughly_ , before we do anything."

"Does that mean I have to wait before I put that on?" asks Caine, nodding in the direction of the collar.

"Not if you want to put it on now." Caine's face lights up. _Yup. Definitely cool with this._  "You're too tall," she says. "Get down here so I can put it on you."

She doesn't know what she expects Caine to do - lean forward, maybe, or find something to sit down on so he's at the right height. Instead, he sinks very smoothly to his knees and looks up at her expectantly.

 _Oh_ , Jupiter thinks and it's like stepping wrong on the stairs, a little jolt before realizing that everything's fine after all. 

She unbuckles it and holds it to his throat, centering the metal name plate just so. "Turn around," she says, "so I can buckle it," and he shuffles around on his knees without hesitation. She tightens it until she can slip two fingers under it, then asks, "Comfortable?"

He nods.

"There's... there's a way to lock it on. If you want."

Caine makes a vague sound low in his throat.

"Excuse me?"

" _Yes_ ," he says, his voice a deep rumble. "Please."

The keys are small, the lock laughably simple. She could pick it with a bobby pin. He could tear it off himself if he wanted to.

It clicks shut. She puts the keys into her pocket.

"We're going to go back to your ship," she says, running her fingers through his hair. "And we're going to have a very long talk. And then we're going to have copious amounts of sex."

Caine leans into the touch. "Mmm, can we have sex and _then_ talk?"

"No. We're going to do this right." She hopes that sounds more like "I will brook no argument on this matter" and not "shut up, worthless worm."

"Yes, your majesty," says Caine, with just the right amount of deference that makes her shiver. "Shall we go, your majesty?"

"Alright," she says, and he activates the tractor beam with the controller in his pocket, still on his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> And yet another fic I intend to be entirely porn ends up being entirely not porn. Guess I just need to write a porny sequel, then. :D


End file.
